Starburst!
by Star's Roaring Blaze
Summary: It's Lazuli Jager's Sweet 16 and the whole of Team Dungeon is ready to throw the biggest party for her. However, they're in a cake crisis. Without it, the party's done for. But maybe a certain star struck young man can help solve the problem... Somewhat AUish. For GoldenAngel999's contest.


A/N: Hello guys and gals, here's my challenge entry for GoldenAngel999. I hope you enjoy it!

Disclaimer: I own nothing from or of MFB.

* * *

Starburst!

At the Dungeon Gym, life was thriving and bustling like a hive of bees. This time around, it was even more hyperactive than normal. Floors were being swept, windows cleaned, walls decorated, and obstacles were moved. What was going on, you may ask?

It was Lazuli Jäger's Sweet 16. The whole of Dungeon Gym had been waiting for this special day to arrive. The Gym had been restless with anxiety and anticipation. Everyone had pitched in and got all of the party supplies beforehand, and hid them so the Dragoon user wouldn't see what they were planning.

Now, everything was set up. Something was missing. But what? Nobody wanted a half complete Sweet 16 for the newest member of Team Dungeon. It wouldn't be fair.

"Hey, Coach, is everything checked off on the list?" Zeo asked Coach Steel, wiping off some of the stray confetti off his clothes.

"I feel as if we're missing something vitally important," added Tobi, concerned.

Coach Steel went over the list, eyes roving through it carefully. "Let's see... Presents, decorations, flowers, food... Uh-oh."

"Oh no... What is it?" Masamune asked nervously.

"W-we don't have the cake!"

"WHAT!?" The gym immediately went into panic mode. If they didn't have the cake, then the party was _totally_ ruined.

"Okay guys, settle down, settle down!" Coach Steel cried, trying to get everyone to get calm.

Eventually, the gym grew quiet. Coach Steel cleared his throat and began:

"I know that we may not have a cake at the moment, but the party doesn't start until another hour. Jäger usually doesn't arrive until much later, as she lives a little farther away from here. So we still have time to bake it."

"With what supplies, Coach?" King said with a curious eyebrow. "Half of us here probably don't even know _how _to bake a cake, much less cook."

"I know how!" Masamune yelled with indignation.

"Masamune, the last time you cooked anything for a major event you caused three-quarters of the people who were invited to get food poisoning or go to the hospital," King replied, a sweat drop forming on his forehead.

"Or both," murmured a boy with velvet soft hair and doe brown eyes painfully.

"Carlos, you were fine!" Masamune told him.

"No, I wasn't!" Carlos argued. "I was in the hospital for two weeks straight!"

Masamune paled. "Hehehehe, oops..."

* * *

Meanwhile, the Sweet 16 herself was getting ready to go to the Dungeon Gym. She was ecstatic as she put on her light blue sweater and matching cardigan on along with her black bell bottoms and brown boots. And, just for the occasion, she put on violet eyeliner to match her eyes. It was rare for her to use makeup. She nearly downright despises it.

Maybe her friends would give her lots of presents! Or even a cake. She'd hope it was ice cream cake. That was her favorite. Plus, she loved food.

Most importantly, what would her close friend, Dunamis, give her? They were close, maybe closer than friends, she realized. Jäger blushed at the thought. She did like him a little more than just a friends. Okay, a LOT more than a friend. Maybe he'd come over and give her something. She loved astrology. Maybe she would get something based on that. An astrology book perhaps. That would be lovely.

Or even the new Pokemon game that came out for the 3DS. What was it called, Pokemon X and Pokemon Y? Nevertheless, either of them would be fantastic to receive. She was never able to afford them. (games these days were expensive)

She grabbed Blazing Liger Dragoon, her fiery orange bey, and said with a smile, "Well, Dragoon, are you excited or what?"

It didn't respond of course, but she could feel its warm, flowing energy radiating from the bey toward her. Putting it in the holster on her hip along with the launcher, she ran out of the house, a spring in her step and a song in her heart.

* * *

When she got to the Dungeon Gym sometime later, all was dark. She couldn't see anything. She continued in with caution, slowly taking out her bey and launcher in case something was amiss. You'd never know.

Suddenly, however, her surroundings lightened up to star shaped confetti, planet shaped balloons, and a loud shout from everyone in the gym.

"Happy birthday!" they all shouted.

Her eyes widened in surprise. "You guys..." was all she could muster. "You did all of this... for me?"

"Yea," Masamune said happily, the other members of Team Dungeon right behind him. "Did you like it? We knew you'd like astro... astro..."

"Astrology?" Jäger finished for him.

"Yea, that," Masamune said, laughing.

"As he was saying, we knew that you liked type of thing, so we decided to throw a party in this theme," Tobi explained. "You like it, I take it?"

"Like it? No, I love it!" yelled Jäger. She promptly glomped all four boys, happy anime tears coming out in waterfalls.

"Okay, Jäger, take it easy!" the boys cried at once, struggling to breathe as she got off.

"What are we waiting for? Let's party!" Jäger yelled happily. She ran to join the others.

As soon as she was out of earshot, Zeo said, "Wait until she finds we don't have the cake..."

"She won't," King replied, though doubt swam in his tone.

Little did any of them know that someone else was beginning to take care of the problem...

* * *

Dunamis was currently in a baker's hat and apron, diligently frosting a cake with black frosting. The cake looked marvelous, grandiose even. It looked like outer space in physical form. White star shaped sprinkles dotted the cake, while a blue frosted comet went across the center. On the top was a candle that had the number 16 on it.

Dunamis wiped the sweat on his forehead with the back of his hand. This would be perfect for her. Hopefully, she'd like it and accept it. He worked so hard on this cake. He smiled to himself. He did quite like her. They had many of the same interests after after all. Heck, Jäger knew more about the cosmos than he had in his lifetime. A blush stained his cheeks. Well, what's also not to say he wasn't in love with the girl. Could the cosmos have predicted this event?

"Looks like I'm in a bind myself," he said quietly, closing his eyes in content as he wrapped his beautiful package. "Stars above, help me through the unknown..."

He got himself ready to meet her, dressing in his long white robes and black pants as he discarded his apron and baker's hat. "The stars beckon..." he said to himself, barely in a whisper.

* * *

"Hehe, looks like I win again!"

After the opening of her presents (in which she got both Pokemon X and Y, much to her delight), many party games were played amongst her peers. There was a spicy chicken eating contest, in which they had to eat ten pieces of spicy chicken in ten minutes, bobbing for apples, and even dunk Coach Steel in the dunk tank.

It was about time that Jager sensed something. There was something odd about this. As if there were something missing. She looked to the table where all the food was located and then found out.

The cake was missing!

Where was the cake? Cake was everything in a party, especially for a Sweet 16! She tapped on Masamune's shoulder and asked, "Where's the cake?"

The whole of Dungeon Gym got quiet as a church mouse. This wasn't good.

"Well... We have it, it's just not here..." he replied.

Jager folded her arms and her lilac eyes narrowed, the glare intensified by the purple eyeshadow. "If I learned one thing in my sixteen years of life, it's that boys are terrible liars," she said. "So cut the crap and tell me the truth."

Masamune paled. He hadn't seen Jager this angry in a long time. The last time she was this upset was when she was poisoned by his cooking. It took everyone from Team Dungeon plus Coach Steel from effectively letting her go beat him up or worse.

However, before anything could get serious, the gym doors opened.

"Did I miss anything?" said a familiar voice.

Jäger's eyes widened in surprise. She knew that voice from anywhere.

"D-Dunamis?" Jäger stammered. "Is that you?"

"Yes, of course," he replied, putting a package on the table. He opened it, and everyone gasped in awe at the cake.

"Did you make this?" Carlos asked.

"Yes," Dunamis replied, "and it's ice cream cake just for the birthday girl."

"You did all this... for me?" Jager said, eyes sparkling in wonder.

"You bet I did," Dunamis said, a warm smile on his features. He walked up to her and held her in a close embrace, hands around her waist as he whispered, "And it's almost as beautiful as you are."

"Wha-?"

She was interrupted by a passionate kiss from the Jupiter user, his blue eyes closing in bliss. It wasn't a particularly demanding kiss, but it wasn't exactly gentle either. In any case, it was the sweetest thing the Dragoon user had ever felt. Her body shivered in pleasure, lightning shooting down her spine as she kissed back. Many females were "awwing" at the scene. Everyone else was staring in shock or no emotion on their faces.

"That was sweet,"Dunamis said, looking into her lilac eyes.

"But you know what's sweeter?" asked Jager, looking back into his sapphire orbs.

"What?"

"ICE CREAM CAKE!" Without hesitation, Jager ran and got a big slice of cake and two forks.

"She is... unusual at times," Dunamis thought aloud raising an eyebrow at Jager's random behavior. "How do you guys do it?"

"Well, it ain't easy, that's for sure," Coach Steel replied quietly, than chuckled as Jager fed Dunamis a piece of the cake.

"See? Ain't it sweet?" Jager said, giggling.

_But thinking about it, this is like a starburst - when new stars form at an astonishing rate. Could this relationship be just like that?_

Jager was interrupted from her thoughts as Dunamis fed her a piece of the cake with the other fork, chuckling when he saw her face.

"Yes, but what is your opinion?" Dunamis told her.

"It's awesome!" she yelled, and hugged him tightly.

And, in the darkening sky, the stars twinkled brighter than usual, as if they were smiling.

* * *

A/N: Longest one shot ever written, and I'm proud! (it's about 1,874 words, I believe)

Due to the fact that I cannot type the German letter 'a' for Jager (I copy and pasted it for some of the edits, but I got annoyed and just decided screw it), Jager is spelled the way it is.

Read and Review please!

~SRB


End file.
